


Surprise

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/F, Femslash, Yuri, highschool dxd needs yuri too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Akeno always takes great care of the Rias.





	

Work for today was done. Most of the members left the club, but Akeno asked Rias to stay a bit longer, telling that she prepared something new. Rias looked around, wondering what her friend mentioned when she said "Something new". There was nice smell around. And the music was... sweet. She walked to the bathroom to find the bathtub. It was half filled with water and bubbles. She also noticed the burning candles around. 

"I have to say... that I like it" said Rias, looking at bath. She started to strip and very soon she was naked. She walked to the bathub, enjoying the gentle touch of the bubbles and the vanillia aroma in the air. "Yes, much better than the shower. It was good idea, Akeno".

To her surprise, she saw than Akeno undressing her clothes as well. 

"That's not all that I prepared for you for tonight, miss Gremory" said Akeno as she walked to the bathub, smiling slyly to her red haired mistress. And before Rias was able to ask what Akeno meant, her lips were closed with a long, gentle kiss.


End file.
